Various user productivity applications allow for data entry and analysis. These applications can provide for data creation, editing, and analysis using spreadsheets, presentations, documents, messaging, or other user activities. Users can employ both user defined functions and predefined functions to evaluate data entered into the user applications. For example, a spreadsheet user might enter data into cells for which the user desires to evaluate using one or more expressions. These expressions can include formulae, parameters, data, or other elements that are used to return a result to the user based on evaluation by one or more functions.
However, the number of functions for data evaluation that are available to a user might be limited by storage constraints or computing constraints associated with the devices on which the user applications are deployed. Moreover, the user might desire to employ functions that are located remotely from the device or platform on which the user application is deployed. In can be difficult to incorporate these additional or remote functions in user applications due to the changing nature of the data and functions and possible unavailability of the functions when the user platform is disconnected or otherwise unable to receive immediate expression evaluation for user data.